Vampire Story
by jlister 1997
Summary: this story is based on a dream I had on 18/5/09, I was going to have lauren turn into a skeleton in the moonlight but then I realised that was an idiotic idea and too much like pirates of the carribian. I hope you enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire story**

**Thistle's POV**

It had been a great evening, Jay had been so sweet and now he was driving me home. It was only 11:30, the time that all ordinary teens stay out to. Jay parked at the bottom of the hill and we started to walk up towards my crappy house. My crappy house was the same as other houses in its build but it was the way that dad decorated it that really made it terrible. He hadn't painted it at all so it was just grey stones and the roof was covered in just grey slates that were fiercely patched whenever a crack appear. This might give you the impression that dad's a perfectionist but he isn't.

We arrived at the top of the hill and on the porch of the house. Jay reached for me and started kissing me. He was an amazing kisser, so soft and gentle. It made me forget about all my abnormal problems and just focus on this point in time. When I final roused, I saw dad on the porch.

Oh holy crap! He was the last person that I wanted to see right now. To give you an idea of what he looks like, I'll give you a description of him. He is about six feet tall, fairly skinny and has a pale complexion. He has jet black hair that falls around his neck and always dresses in black. He's got grey eyes that are normally fixed in a piercing glare. At that moment, he was wearing a long black trench coat and a clerical hat that made him look like Guy Fawkes. He was staring at us, at Jay. Many would have mistaken it for a stare of anger and he was angry, I could feel it but that wasn't the reason that he was staring. I could tell that he was feeling a mixture of emotions, anger, hurt, sadness and confusion. I knew that seeing me with other people hurt him. Good. I sank back into the kiss again, Jay completely oblivious to my father's presence, it deepened and intensified. I could feel my father's rage building up inside him. This wasn't a good idea. I allowed myself to forget about dad for a moment. I then re-surfaced and pretended to notice dad for the first time.

"Hi dad." I said calmly, straightening my dress.

"Wha…" stuttered Jay, tripping over backwards "H…he…hello Mr. Night" he said staring up at my dad.

"Dad, this is Jay." I said. Dads stare had softened slightly and he looked like he was on another world, but I knew what he was thinking, and with thoughts like those around, Jay wasn't safe here. "Goodnight Jay." I said and gave him another kiss. This one was much shorter though. I then walked into the house and pulled dad in roughly after me. It took dad a minute or two to come round, but when he did, what he said was worth waiting for.

"Well," he started "do you have anything to say for yourself"

"Don't know what you mean" I said calmly, walked over to the fruit bowl and picked up a banana.

"You do, what time do you call this?" he ranted, for a moment he sounded almost normal but then he went on "The moon is fully out, don't you know what could have happened if you had have changed tonight?"

"Yes, Dad, I do but you know what, I don't think that I'm going to change! I'm nothing like you, I have brown hair! I have pink skin, not chalk white like you!"

"Don't try to fool me!" he yelled "I know that you dye your hair and use fake tan!" oh holy crapola, I didn't know that he had realised! "You try your best not to look like me, but underneath all the fakery, you're EXACTLY like me!"

"Well I don't want to be! I don't want to be a blood-sucking freak!" I screamed at him.

"Shut up!" he said breathlessly, shaking with anger from head to toe. "Just shut up!"

"Don't pretend." I said, mimicking what he had said earlier "I saw that you wanted to suck Jays blood earlier on the porch! You can't go one week without killing something!"

"JUST, SHUT UP!!!" he yelled!

"Or what?" I said "You disgust me!"

"AARRGH" he screamed at me as he jumped at me teeth bared and eyes blazing.

**Laurens POV**

It was 11:30 far too late for her to be out. The moon was fully out, could tonight be the night. She had gone too far, hadn't I told her, didn't she know how dangerous it was for her to be out when it was night time, especially when the moon was full? There was a noise down the hill, a mini pulled up at the bottom of the hill and two people got out. One was Thistle, home at last, and the other was another male, typical.

The moon was out so I couldn't go out to get her in more quickly.

When they both finally reached the house, he reached for her and they started … kissing! I opened the door to get her in, they were on the porch so there was less chance of the moon hitting me, but something else hit me. A fragrance that smelled like – I don't know – all of the best foods in the world rolled into one. I knew what it was, blood. I was so thirsty. The boy must have cut himself. I tried to reason with myself, I couldn't have him but he seemed too good and too easy to pass over. I was going to feed soon. I let my thoughts settle so that I could concentrate on how to kill him.

I had it all planned out, he would die quickly and painlessly and then I could enjoy him. I looked around for him, and he was gone, I was inside. I didn't know how it had happened but I was inside at home with my daughter sitting at the dining table, all right thank God.

I started off trying to be reasonable, asking her if she had anything to say for herself she started playing dumb so I had to remind her about the dangers of being outside at night and what might have happened if she had've changed tonight. She acted like I was being completely unreasonable and said that she was completely different to me and wasn't going to change I tried to tell her that she wasn't much different to me and that she would change, maybe soon and maybe not but she would change. She then said that she didn't want to be like me and that I was a disgusting blood-sucking freak. That was the moment when my vampire instincts took over. 'If it's a threat, kill it'.

I tried to obey them; I leaped at her neck and bit her, hard. She gasped as the force of my blow sent her flying across the room and into the other wall where she fell to the floor, not trying to struggle. I should have stopped there and then but I hadn't tasted human blood for years and the temptation was too much. So I drank from her, she tasted AMAZING. I tried really hard to stop but I had to continue, I was crying from trying so hard but I couldn't stop until I must have half drained her. As soon as I could, I stopped. I was panting hard and my face and teeth were covered in her blood I knelt beside her she looked really pale and her breath came in fits and starts. The wound on her neck was oozing red delight and looked like it had been cut open by a rusty pair of scissors. What had I done?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Here is the second chapter. Thank you for the reviews, Take a Bow and Mariposa Starwolf. I was inspired by you two!

**Thistles POV**

What? OW! Why? I had shouted at dad one million times but he had NEVER done this before. Was he actually trying to kill me or just trying to scare me? If it was the latter then it was working! The force of him hitting me had sent my flying across the room, into the wall and onto the floor. I tried to yell out for help but my body wouldn't work. Why …

Where was I? Ah yes, in my room, on my bed. ***YAWN***. So, what had happened? I tried to sit up but a pain shot along my spine and forced me to collapse onto my bed again, wincing in pain. I tried to look around for any clues to what might have happened. There was only one, but it was a major one. Dad was standing in the corner of the room looking away from me but his body language gave away that he was feeling forlorn. I could tell that this wasn't a good time to interrupt his train of thought so I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

"I know that you're awake so don't try to fool me" said dad. He talked quietly, but loudly enough for me to hear.

"It hurts when I move." I said equally quietly.

"It'll heal with time" he said quietly and turned to look at me. For the first time, I saw his face. It was covered in blood.

"What happened to your face?" I asked in a high voice. After a short while he sat down where he was and was completely still, looking at me. "Dad," I said in a shaky voice. "Please, tell me what happened". Dad sighed and looked at the ceiling for a short while before talking.

"You angered me," He said, still looking at the ceiling, "and I lost control. I bit you."

I couldn't believe it, how could I get him that angry. I was going to ask but decided not to, things that made him that angry were probably best left dead and forgotten.

"Is that why I hurt so badly?" I asked.

"Partly," he answered. Partly? Why Partly? "It was caused by me biting you, but the rest was because of your bloodline"

"What is 'the rest'?"

"Your transformation."

…What? No, I couldn't be transforming! "You said that I transformed by myself!"

"An act of extreme anger is what causes you to transform, I bit you because I was angry with you. I guess that's what made it happen."

"**YOU **caused this to happen!" I screamed at him, sitting up. He looked shocked, stood up and stepped away from me, even though he knew that I couldn't get up.

"Why are you angry?" He asked, confused.

"I'm angry because you've just RUINED my last chance of living a normal life!" I yelled! "I can't go out with my mates because I might kill them! I can't go out after seven because the moon might come out! I can't do anything that a normal teenage girl would do because of YOU!" I was furious! How could he do something like that, even if I did aggravate him?

"Oh, come on! Don't you think your being even a tiny bit unfair? After all, I only bit you because you…"

"I don't care!" I yelled, interrupting him. "Shouldn't you be able to control yourself by now?"

"That's what I have been doing for the last sixteen years that you've been alive and twenty more before that!"

"You idiot!"

"I don't think I've been an idiot."

"I do! Hey, maybe I'm not changing. Maybe I'm still normal like the rest of the world!"

"No, your not. I've seen all the signs, you are changing."

"Maybe that's what you want to believe."

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Like you always have. Remember, when I was five, you said that you couldn't come to my parents evening because you were ill. I failed that year because you didn't know that I needed help with spelling."

"Yes, I lied to you, for the good of you, your friends and your teachers. It killed me to see that you were growing up without me, but I had to let you go because I knew that I had to let you enjoy yourself before this heavy burden was dropped on you. Do you even remember what happens if the moon hits us?"

"…not really." I said, determined not to sound stupid. It had been a long time since I had seen him change.

"Maybe you need reminding?" he said spitefully, running over to the boarded up window and jumping through, sending wood flying everywhere and he landed, like a cat, on the lawn. Not a scratch on him.

"No!" I yelled, trying to get out of bed to stop him but just fell onto the floor because of the pain, my back felt like it was being held to the floor by an elephant. The moon was fully out, he didn't stand a chance.

**Laurens POV**

I had to get her off the dining room floor. I picked her up gingerly, for she was still bleeding, and ran her up to her bedroom. I put her on her bed and put a towel over her neck to prevent any further temptation. She seemed ok, but I knew that after what she had been through, everything couldn't be back to normal so quickly. I checked her pulse and it was faster than normal, so was her breathing. That wasn't good, but what could I do? I couldn't call an ambulance, what would I tell them? I definitely couldn't drive her there, it was during the night. I had no choice but to leave her there. I hated to do it, but it was the only thing I COULD do.

I watched over her for eight hours with no signs from her. This was the sort of things that only my kind could do, we had extreme patience. What _was _wrong with her? This was unlike any other illness that she had ever had. I began mentally making a list of the symptoms that she was showing. The only noticeable one at the moment seemed to be the fact that she was out for the count.

Wait…

Oh.

No.

It can't be, yet it has to be. Uh oh… True, it was unlike anything that had ever happened to her so far. It had happened to me. At least she wasn't in any pain, as far as I knew… I hadn't been. Then again, I had been almost dead. Was she?

Sorry, I know that I'm not making any sense. ***SIGH* **Oh well, here goes. As you probably know, there is a very important stage in my family's life, where they go through a change unlike anything anyone else goes through. We, change. That's the term that I use. Physically, our whole body changes, our skeleton improves to allow us to exert energy more efficiently and to - ahem - kill more quickly, painlessly and tidily. Mentally, we change also. We start thinking differently too, how to hunt more effectively, also to make us more mature and to uphold the good name of our species. I suppose it would be nice to have a more mature daughter, Thistle was hardly what you could call 'mature'. She might actually stop calling me a blood-sucking freak. That would be grand. As well as that, our instincts become more powerful and possessive. That was the reason that I hadn't been able to control myself with poor Thistle.

But, also. There was the prospect of what Thistle would think. Ah. Problem. She _might _take to my life quickly and easily. There was probably something like a 1% chance of that happening, but it was still there. Then, there was the more likely side. She would lose control over me and kill me and half the other people in the town. That sounded like the Thistle I knew. Hmm, how could I prepare? Oops, too late.

She began to resurface, murmuring in her near-sleep. Wait… I could see something. Oh my lord… something swirling around in a black background. This was strange and, as far as I knew, previously unheard of. My face appeared on some moving images several times, each one was different. They spun and contorted, many appearing at once and then splitting into two groups-one of me being normal and the other one of me being…well, different. The latter was more crowded, many of them were of the same moment, a moving picture of me leaping at her, the room whizzing past us as I collided with her and the pain of her sore landing. I winced as I heard her sharp gasp upon feeling my teeth in her neck. The vision ended and all of the visions began fading into the dark, shifting background. Oh. My. Lord. How had that just happened? I saw past the black backdrop and saw the ceiling above her bed. Oh gosh, these were Thistles _thoughts!_

I saw her trying to sit up and felt her pain as it shot along her spine. OW! I gasped at the mental hurt that she and I were both feeling. It took her a little while to recover, I couldn't touch her while she was changing otherwise she would, well lets say, not turn out the same when it was over. It would make it worse for her, but it took all my self restraint to prevent me from rushing over to her and trying to help her. When she couldn't feel the pain anymore, it went as quickly as it had come, she tried to look around without moving her neck and back. Her vision was limited but she could see enough to see me. I looked terrible, white as a sheet and I looked so upset, and rightly so, that she immediately closed her eyes and tried to look like she had never been awake.

"I know you're awake so don't try to fool me." I said quietly breaking the silence. I pulled myself out of her thoughts and looked around at the wall in front of me.

"It hurts when I move." She whispered.

"It'll heal with time." I said. It did, but it was replaced with a new pain. Want, so powerful that it nearly crippled you. I knew that it was a bad idea but I had to see her so I turned to look at her.

"Dad!" she shouted, her face full of concern and fear "what happened to your face?" I was shocked, what was she talking about? Oh, yeah. I hadn't washed my face since the accident. Bummer. I had to sit down; I was getting weak at the knees. "Dad," she said calmly. She was being so brave that it brought tears to my eyes. Or, would have. I can't cry since I changed. "Please, tell me what happened." ***SIGH*** again. I stared at he ceiling, wondering how to explain all that happened in the past few hours into a couple of sentences. I decided to stick with the bare minimum.

"You angered me and I lost control. I bit you." I said as matter-of-factly as I could. She looked like she was about to faint, a whole range of emotions crossed her already exasperated face.

After a long time, she spoke. "Is that why I am hurting so badly?" hmm, well yes and no…

"Partly, it was caused by me biting you, but the rest was because of your bloodline"

"What is 'the rest'?"

Oh God, here goes "Your transformation."

"You said that I transformed by myself!"

"An act of extreme anger is what causes you to transform, I bit you because I was angry with you. I guess that's what made it happen."

"**YOU **caused this to happen!" she screamed at me, sitting up.

"Why are you angry?" I asked, I mean, come on, it can't be helped.

"I'm angry because you've just RUINED my last chance of living a normal life!" she yelled! "I can't go out with my mates because I might kill them! I can't go out after seven because the moon might come out! I can't do anything that a normal teenage girl would do because of YOU!"

"Oh, come on! Don't you think your being even a tiny bit unfair? After all, I only bit you because you…"

"I don't care!" she yelled, interrupting me. "Shouldn't you be able to control yourself by now?"

"That's what I have been doing for the last sixteen years that you've been alive and twenty more before that!" It was true!

"You idiot!" she yelled.

"I don't think I've been an idiot." I retaliated.

"I do! Hey, maybe I'm not changing. Maybe I'm still normal like the rest of the world!"

"No, your not. I've seen all the signs, you are changing."

"Maybe that's what you want to believe."

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Like you always have. Remember, when I was five, you said that you couldn't come to my parents evening because you were ill. I failed that year because you didn't know that I needed help with spelling."

"Yes, I lied to you, for the good of you, your friends and your teachers. It killed me to see that you were growing up without me, but I had to let you go because I knew that I had to let you enjoy yourself before this heavy burden was dropped on you. Do you even remember what happens if the moon hits us?" I was really angry by now, but I couldn't help it.

"…not really." She replied. Idiot.

"Maybe you need reminding?" I said, running over to one of the windows that had been boarded up to prevent any moonlight coming in. I leaped at it and the boards instantly gave way. I was into the garden and flying towards the floor.

"AAAAaaaa…" I heard her scream but couldn't do anything about it. I landed on the grass and spun around to look at the window, I couldn't see her. OW! AH! I fell to the floor and felt the instantly familiar pain. It was happening.I was changing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thistles POV**

This was so aggravating. WHY couldn't I move!?! I knew what was happening to dad out there and I couldn't even get up! I would have leapt out of the window after him if I could have (even though it would probably have killed me) but I couldn't even do that much! I had no choice, I had to just wait. I would probably die of stress first though.

(In this period of time lasting six hours, Thistle is on tender hooks worrying over Lauren. She doesn't say or think much during that time so I'm going to make the story much more interesting and skip six hours to when her change is nearly finished.)

Oh, wait… I just had moved my hand. WOW! OK, what then, my arm? Yes! I could move my arm around! Right, grab the sill and pull! I'm up! Yes! Hmm, can't see dad out of the window. He was probably well away by now. I could then move mother arm and my leg, I was recovering fast. Both my legs and my head could now move. I was now fully functional. Talk about a fast recovery! I felt strange, not tired, not like I should. Wait, hadn't dad said that I was changing? That must be what he always feels like.

I had to go downstairs, figure out what to do then. I ran as fast as I could down to the kitchen. Whoa! I was there and further in less than one second. That was freaky… oh, yeah. The change thing. If dad moved that fast, he could be in Mexico by now. Every time he was angry, he ran away. It was sometimes for up to a week at a time. It had been ok since I had learnt how to cook but had been terrible when I was like ten or less. I had to go after him. I didn't stop to think, I just ran outside. I didn't notice the moon was out, I didn't remember it was night time, I just ran out and the moon hit me.

**Laurens POV**

I was in agony on the floor; I wrapped my arms around my body to try to keep myself from falling apart. My mouth flooded with venom and I had to open it to stop myself from drowning. The green liquid formed a puddle on the ground and the grass where it was started smoking. I felt my head pounding and it felt like it was being crushed by a vice. I had forgotten this pain. It had come back with vengeance. I didn't remember it ever hurting this much. It must have only lasted a few seconds but it felt like hours. Once it was over, I was different. I was like a different creature, I was hunger and fierce but I couldn't feel the difference at the time. All that I knew was that I had to find food; I had to run and get to a blood creature as fast as I could.

I ran. I ran so fast that my legs hardly touched the ground, yet it still wasn't fast enough. I was in the nearest town in seconds. It was night so the town was nearly empty; the only people left were some rowdy gangs and street people. I was so thirsty that they all looked the same to me. One of the gang members looked like a good target, he had a limp so wouldn't be too hard to bring down. Not that humans ever were. I walked into a shadow as inconspicuously as I could. He had fallen behind the pack and none of them had noticed. This was my chance. I crouched in the darkness, ready to spring. I leaped, flying across the narrow road towards him. I could see he hadn't noticed me and his pack hadn't noticed him. This was supposed to be difficult?


	4. Chapter 4

Look at the update to my profile! Copy and paste the snoopy picture into your profile, then add a message into your story telling everyone that reads your story to copy and paste snoopy. Together, we can help snoopy gain word domination!

**Chapter 4**

**Thistles POV**

What was this pain? It was unbearable. I instantaneously fell to the floor and tried to fight it. I lashed out at the non-existent monster that was tearing me to pieces; I snarled and tried to find some purchase for my new sharp teeth to rip to shreds. I could do nothing to fight it but I kept writhing as a liquid started building up in my mouth. Now the monster was trying to drown me? What had I done wrong? I let my body go limp and surrendered myself to being abused and drowned when... the pain stopped. Well, that pain anyway. That pain was replaced by a burning thirst, like a fire in the back of my throat. I had to put the fire out and to do that I knew I needed blood, warm blood.

I headed towards the nearest place that I knew of that had people in it. It was a small town nearby. I got there in seconds with my new super speed. I scoped the surrounding area. There were only a few people around. I decided to go for the nearest group of people, there were about five of them. They looked about eighteen years old (on average). I planned to get into the pack and when one of them fell behind for whatever reason, I'd go and 'help' them. Then I'd feed. I went towards them; I sidled up to one of them and said,

"Hi" as sweetly as I could.

"Uh, hi." He said obviously a bit dazzled by me. Oops, don't want to be too obvious.

"Sorry, I just moved here and I need to get to know this place. Could I hang out with you lot for a bit?" Well, I need a bit of a cover up story.

"Sure, sweetie. Were just on our way to McDonalds, want to come?"

"Yeah, I need something to drink." Namely you.

"Good." He said, Moron.

I tried to get closer to him; I flicked my foot and undid his laces.

"Oh no, look, your shoelace is undone." I murmured, as nonchalantly as I could. I tried to look like I had barely noticed and carried on with the rest of the group. He fell behind, perfect.

Only then did I see something flying across the road, something baring its sharp teeth and aiming at my prey. I had some competition. Well, I wasn't going to have that.

I ran in front of the other predator and leaped into it. It was like hitting a brick wall; but I still managed to knock it and me into an empty alley. I started to lash out at it, it fought back well, tearing at me and trying to get to my neck. I think I also did well; I managed to form a deep gash and tore out some of its hair. It then stopped fighting and held me down. It was very strong; I couldn't break free of the iron grip it had on me.

"Thistle!" is said. The tone sounded vaguely familiar but I kept fighting; it had tried to steal my prey! "Thistle! Snap out of it!" I then recognised the speaker.

**Laurens POV**

I was hit from the side by an object too strong to be a human. I tried to fight against it and got some of my hair pulled out and cut across my forehead for my efforts. I then calmed down, the alley was dark and the moonlight couldn't reach us so I had phased out of my transformation. I stopped fighting and held down my attacker so I could get a proper look at them. I recognised them, I knew my attackers face. She wasn't human, though I had hoped she would be. It was Thistle! Thistle was the one trying to kill me! Well, in retrospect, I _had _been trying to kill her...

"Thistle!" I said. I had to get her to recognise me. "Thistle! Snap out of it!" She looked up at me, her teeth still bared, unwilling to let down her guard. Then, a look of confusion and fear crossed her face.

"Dad?" She asked, still unsure of me. I pulled her to her feet and she looked around. "Where are we?"

"I'll explain later, now we are going to get home."

"No, were not." She smiled evilly at me and ran off into the night shrouded city.

I ran after her, I had no choice; she had obviously been faking her change back. I had been un-changed (Ok, I'll admit it, I don't know half the proper terms for what happens to us. It's not like this comes with a handbook) for such a short time that it didn't even hurt when I changed back. We raced at top speed through the city, a speed that humans can't see. We raced down alleys, over walls (through walls) in and out of buildings and ended up in an M&S café. She had broken through the steel rolly thing that came down over the door and jumped up a lift shaft to get here, she sure knew how to make a mess. We weren't exactly being discreet.

There was only one entrance and I was blocking it. She paced as she tried to decide what to do, growling, snarling and baring her teeth at me. What had happened to her, she was even fiercer than I had imagined. She stopped pacing and froze. She sniffed the air and a grin that sent a chill into the room crossed her face.

She put a finger to her lips and moved silently over to the serving counter. She jumped over it and reached under it. From under the counter, she pulled a young man.

"Why, hello." She murmured sweetly "Who are you?"

"I'm Tom," said Tom "and you are trespassing, get out now or I'll call the police!"

"I'll teach you to talk to me like that!" she yelled, her voice rising until it seemed to shake the walls in an angry crescendo. With that, she took the boy by the collar and threw him across the window and out of the room.

"Look what you've done!" I yelled as I ran across the room and out of the window. The boy was still falling and not making a sound. I reached the ground before him and caught him.

"You... the other one… what? Let go!" I flicked him on the head and he blacked out. (A vampire's flick is much stronger than the puny gnat bites you give out.) I jumped back into the window and set him down on the floor, hopefully he would think he had just fallen over, banged his head and had a crazy dream.

Thistle was, of course, gone by now. She had probably left at top speed and if I was to catch her at all, she would have to get seriously delayed. I caught her scent and headed off after her. I raced after her for about 20 miles or one minute (one mile every three seconds). I was still in the town; she seemed to be going round in circles. There was another scent with her now, this either meant that she was carrying someone with her or she was tracking a recently laid scent. Since it was getting stronger, I suspect it was the latter and we were getting closer.

I arrived at the scene to see a gory sight even to me. Thistle was bent over a carcass with blood all around her mouth. The carcass was that of a teenage boy that was still moving but obviously too stunned to talk or move. I recognise the body but was too busy to realise where from. Advancing on them were about twenty gang members with guns and knives all pointed at Thistle. I knew she was in no danger but I had to protect her and take her off the boy. I ran at the gang and swiped their weapons, scattering them about thirty feet away from us. I ran in front of Thistle and crouched into a fighting stance, ready to leap at them if they made the slightest threatening move. They all stopped dead and stared at the three of us in the middle of the semi circle. Thistle the boy and I were all in the middle of the formation, trapped against the wall and ready to fight. Then, one of the boys, obviously the leader, spoke.

"Whoa! Whoa! Stop!" I froze and looked at him. One of the boys moved forwards, towards the centre of the circle, I snarled and stepped towards him, baring my teeth and stepping even closer. On a human this would have looked ridiculous but on me it looked intimidating, serious and scary. I snapped at him, just to make sure he got the message. He stopped in his tracks but didn't step back. "Duke! I said STOP!" yelled the leader again "I mean it, man! One false move and I don't think you'll live long enough to be sorry!"

"Too true," I snarled, shifting my weight and crouching even lower "you should all listen to this kid, he knows what he's talking about!"

"Hey, shut up!" he shouted moving towards me. I let all the stored up tension let loose on the ground as I leaped straight up, I jumped for the sky; trying to make him fear me as he should. As I approached the ground again, I streamlined myself and hit the ground with such a force that it formed a crater and sent dust flying everywhere. I straightened up, towering over him, and stared him in the eye, my face inches from his. He looked up at me in a cool manner and flicked some dirt off his shoulder, looking nonchalant.

"Why do you not fear me?" I screamed, moving yet nearer to him.

"I realise that I don't need to be scared, so I'm not." He said, shrugging.

"And why do you have no reason to be scared?" I demanded.

"Because you would do nothing to hurt her and if you make one more threatening move to me or anyone here I will shoot her." He said calmly, taking a shot gun out of his pocket and pointing it at Thistle. "Make your choice, freak."

"What do I need to do?" I asked, still panting from the jump.

"That's more like it. Well, I want to talk to the female freak without her hurting me and without you interfering so you need to tell her to leave me alone, answer my questions and do as I say. Also, make sure to explain the consequences if she were to disobey." He ordered pointing his gun at Thistle.

"Let me go and I'll do just that." I replied in a barely audible growl.

"Of course." He said. I was then released and kicked towards Thistle in an uncomfortably lordly manner. I walked slowly towards her, slowly and took a proper look at her and the boy. I then realised that the body was that of Jay, the boy Thistle had been 'dating', as she called it, recently. I tried to clear my head of all the thoughts that were flitting demandingly around my head in an irritating manner like stinging butterflies. I searched in my mind for the thread that was Thistles thoughts. I had seen them when she had first woken up and now I needed to see them again, they were very difficult to find. I then found the glowing silver thread, small and thin. As soon as I touched it in my mind, I was overcome by a tidal wave of emotion and thoughts. I let them simmer down and spoke into her head. "Thistle?" I waited for her to hear me "Thistle?" she stopped what she was doing and spoke aloud.

"Dad?"

"I'm in your mind darling."

"How?" she spoke aloud again.

"No need to speak aloud, I can hear your thoughts."

"Ok," she said in her head. "I'm listening"

"The boy here wants to speak to you, you can't hurt him and I can't help. I will be in your head all the time. If you need my help just think what I need to do."

"I understand."

"Good girl, if you do wrong, he will hurt you so try to do right." I ended. "You are in no real danger, just do as he says and you will be OK."

"She and I are ready" I said aloud. "You can approach her now."

"Good," he said, loading his gun and clicking back the barrel. "Very good." He motioned for two of the boys. They grabbed me, pulled me up and dragged me back. They found some railings nearby and handcuffed me to them.

"We'll return soon, bye for now." Said one, slapping me across the face and leaving.

I had held onto the thread of thoughts while I was being pulled over here and now allowed myself to be fully engulfed in them. I saw through her eyes and this is what I saw.

The leader was approaching her; Thistle was unwilling to let down her guard so she was hostile to him as he approached. He scanned her, taking his time and then there was a silence of great length.

"Well?" demanded Thistle, "What do you want?"

"I value the lives of my gang, do you think you could get off him?" he said.

"Then what?"

"Lets take it one step at a time for the moment, freak." Thistle straightened up and stepped back. The Leader signalled for two of the boys to pick up Jay. He was still conscious and stirred as he was moved. "Pretty thing isn't she?" he asked "Turn around, girly." She obeyed and did a slow, sullen twirl. Halfway through the boy said, "Don't like all that hair though, you need a trim." With that he grabbed a fistful of her beautiful jet black hair and hacked through it with a knife he drew from his pocket. It was almost too much for me to bear and it took all of my self restraint to stop me from pulling down the railings and rushing over to her.

Thistle allowed it but I felt pink tears running down her face. (By the way, when we cry, our tears mix with some of our blood, don't ask me why). I was furious but could do nothing, in fear of the worse consequences. "Awww, do you need some comforting?" asked the scrawny, vile, repulsive and obtuse gang leader that I was about three millimetres from killing. "Here you go." He said in a mocking voice.

He pulled her round and pushed her against the wall. He started kissing her, his lips crushing hers as she mentally screamed in rage but didn't utter a sound, she accepted her fate but I did not, I was over the edge and really fired up. I sliced through the handcuffs with my teeth and rushed over to her, knocking the other one flying into the surrounding trees. I picked her up and ran off, away from there.

He then pressed the trigger.


	5. Chapter 5

If any of you have any requests for new POV's, please feel free to email me and I will make a new extra chapter somewhere with them on. If, you're stuck for ideas, here are some to help you; Tom (M&S boy), Jay, the boy in the group on the way to McDonalds and passers by. I look forwards to receiving your emails!

**Chapter 5**

**Thistles POV**

The speaker was Dad; he was the one trying to prevent me from hunting, letting the fire in the back of my throat burn on. It had now reached my shoulders and was spreading throughout my body. I pretended to have calmed down, to have forgotten the warm quenching blood that lay in the body of my victim. Not likely. I played along; I accepted his help and agreed with him until I could bare the pain no longer. I ran off into the city, trying to lose my pursuer. I dodged him every way I could think of, I jumped, dived, smashed and ran flat out for as long and as fast as I could manage. I tried to lose him in a shop but ended up getting trapped in a café. He was blocking the only exit and I was not happy. I tried to frighten him off. I growled, snapped and hissed at him until it became apparent to me that I wasn't going to budge him. I then heard something; I heard the sound of breaths. Nearby too, I stopped and smelled the air. Yep, defiantly a breather. A human…male…adult, no, adolescent… scared. Good, they're easier when they're scared. They don't think clearly and are easy to take down.

I then remembered dad, he was in the room too and he would ruin the whole thing. Oh well, can't be helped. I jumped onto the counter and saw him there. I landed behind the counter lightly. I strolled along and pulled him out.

"Hello, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Tom and you are trespassing." He whimpered softly. Pathetic, I'm the one in charge here!

"I'll teach you to speak to me like that! I said; my voice rising un-voluntarily and my arms threw him out of the window of their own accord. I was scared. I would never do this to anyone. Dad jumped after him and said to me in disbelief

"What have you done?" like I needed reminding? I was terrified of this new powerful force that was taking over my body. I ran, fast and straight then in any direction that I fancied, trying to lose my follower that I could hear on my trail a long way off. It was raining, the large droplets of water splashing on my skin and cloths. I was so distraught that I didn't even notice when both my shoes, slip on's, fell off. I was not guiding myself; I was just going where my flying legs took me. I wrapped my arms around my body, trying to work this all out.

I then smelled a strange smell. A kind of food, faint but getting stronger. I was entranced and, driven by the fire, was forced to run even faster. I came out into a large area with no bins or trees in it. On one side was a set of railings. On the other was the back wall of a Morrison's. The other two were a wide unused road. In the middle of the square was a group of twenty boys, all ambling along the road and muttering to each other quietly. I recognised one of them.

"Jay!" I called out. "Jay, it's me!" I ran over to him at a human pace and grabbed onto his arm. "It's me!" I repeated.

He looked at me, "Thistle?" he said "What the hell are you doing out here, babe?

"I needed to get away from dad, why are you here?" I answered

"I'm just hanging out with my mates." He said.

"Cool, mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all, on one condition."

"What?"

"This" he said and bent down to me. He kissed me and I was overwhelmed by the fire. I tried to fight it but ended up cutting Jay's neck with my teeth. "OW!" he jerked away and looked at me, confusion plain on his face. "You could have just said no!" he said looking hurt.

"Sorry!" I said, being sincere. These teeth were really annoying. "I can't help it." I looked at the cut; it was small but bleeding profusely. The blood that poured out of it was forming a small red river flowing down his neck and staining his white shirt.

"What do you me…" he never got to finish his sentence because at that moment I leaped at him and grabbed his neck with my teeth. I dragged him over to the wall and struck a defensive pose as I stared, teeth bared as good as they could be with my mouth full of neck. All of them backed off and looked afraid. I started drinking. My first blood, I enjoyed it so much that I didn't notice for a while that the other boys had started advancing with knives and guns pointed at me. I couldn't tear away form the body but had to keep drinking. Not that I'm complaining, it was delicious.

At that moment, a blur that even my new super sight couldn't identify rushed into the square and knocked the weapons out of all the boys' hands. It then rushed in front of me and went into a fighting stance. I was then dragged back into the bliss of Jay's blood. I wasn't aware of anything else until I heard a voice say.

"Thistle?"

"Dad?" I asked

"I'm in your mind darling."

"How?" I said.

"No need to speak aloud, I can hear your thoughts."

"Ok," I said in my head. "I'm listening"

"The boy here wants to speak to you, you can't hurt him and I can't help. I will be in your head all the time. If you need my help just think what I need to do."

"I understand." I replied mentally.

"Good girl, if you do wrong, he will hurt you so try to do right." He ended. "You are in no real danger, just do as he says and you will be OK."

Then he was taken away and one of Jay's friends came over. He stared at me in a most uncomfortable manner and didn't speak.

"Well?" I asked.

"I value the life of my gang, could you please get off him?" he said calmly. Gang?

"Yes." I answered, not moving. "Will there be anything else?"

"Let's take it one step at a time for the moment, freak." He said, like I was very slow and was missing the obvious. I sprang back to the wall. He kneeled down at Jay's side and beckoned for two of the boys to come and take him away. As they did so, he said, quite loudly.

"Pretty thing isn't she?" he asked the others, pointed at me with the barrel of the gun. "Turn around, girly." I obeyed and did a slow turn. While I was facing away from him and to the wall, he said. "Don't like all that hair, though. You need a trim." I then felt a sudden pain in the back of my head. I realized that he was pulling my hair. I bared my teeth but managed to stop myself and mask my anger before a growl escaped my throat. I then felt something extra pass through the pain and then it was gone, along with most of my hair. I couldn't stop my eyes from passing tears. I let them slide down my face and silently make a river through what was left of my hair.

"Awww, do you need some comforting?" said the voice behind me. "Here you go." It said. I was then whipped around 180º and was pulled against him. He crushed his lips against mine. I was upset but tried not to show it. Overhead, thunder crashed and I then felt the pressure of his body lifted away from me. I opened my eyes and I was far away from the square.

I was flying away along the ground and heard a noise. A crack in the night air. I then saw that dad had grabbed my arm and was pulling me away from them at break-neck speed. His face was so angry yet so upset at the same time. We didn't stop running for several minutes and by then I was losing track of where we were.

When at last we stopped, by a little brook at the bottom of a grassy field, the first thing he said was. "Are you hurt?" He looked so concerned and frightened that I was scared.

"No," I answered. "No, thanks to you." I smiled at him warmly but he buckled up and keeled over. He clutched at his stomach and screamed, his eyes squeezing shut, tightly and opening to the size of saucers. I only then noticed that his pupils had turned into slits (like a cats') and were widening and thinning dramatically. The sky heaved with clouds and it stopped raining. Instead, the clouds twisted and raced around the sky. I then noticed that he was bleeding. He was bleeding deep crimson blood that didn't seem to captivate me like before. This was probably because of the tension and fear that it seemed to spout into the night air. "Dad," I shouted and stared at him "you've been shot!" I stood up to run and get help but he whispered,

"No," he sounded strong though his whisper was barely audible. "We're too late, stay here." I had to fight with my conscience as I heard him scream in agony again but stayed rooted to the ground.

"What should I do?" I asked him in a distressed voice.

"There is nothing you can do, but listen to this. I was going to tell you this when you were twenty but if I don't tell you know, you will never know."

"Anything!" I promised as tears fought down my face.

He smiled weakly as he looked up at me; he looked even paler than normal. The grass around him was stained red and he was gasping for air quickly. I stuttered as most people do when they cry as I sucked in air. "Marie Opel." He said as he looked over at me. He breathed so fast that it seemed impossible for anyone to take in air at that tempo. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. He then opened his eyes again and stared at the sky.

His last words to me were,

"You are not the last vampire…" and that was the first moment when I felt completely and utterly alone in the world.

**Laurens POV**

I grabbed her arm and started running. I didn't care where I was running as long as it was away from them. Driven by my fury, I managed to flee them at a speed not even I could catalog. I just kept running as fast as I could. I was about twenty miles away when I stopped. I set her down and asked her, "Are you hurt?" That was my only priority at the moment.

"No," she answered, thank God. "No, thanks to you." I saw her face and then I was on the floor. I don't know exactly what happened but I then felt a pain that brought me onto my back. It was worse than the transforming pain, by far. I then knew what had happened to the bullet from that boy's gun. "Dad!" yelled Thistle "You've been shot!" confirming my fears. I saw her stand up but I knew that a doctor could do nothing to help me.

"No," I meant for it to sound strong and demanding but it came out in an almost silent whisper. "We're too late, stay here." I could see that she wanted to disobey me but she managed to stay as I screamed once more.

"What should I do?" She asked me in a distressed voice.

"There is nothing you can do, but listen to this. I was going to tell you this when you were twenty but if I don't tell you know, you will never know." This was the moment I had been longing for all my life but also dreading.

"Anything!" She promised as tears poured down her pearly white face.

"Marie Opel." I said as I looked over at her. I closed my eyes and felt the end creeping nearer. I then opened my eyes again and stared at the beautiful night sky for the last time.

My last words were,

"You are not the last vampire…"

And then,

I died.


	6. Chapter 6

By the way, I know that Lauren is a girls name but I can't help that now, can I?

**Chapter Six**

**Thistle's POV**

I had no idea what to do. I felt so strange and lonely that I did nothing for the next hour or so. I couldn't believe that dad was dead. It just didn't seem real. I sat and sobbed until I felt so empty that I couldn't cry and more.

I reflected on what he had said to me, "You are not the last vampire." And he had given me a name, "Marie Opel." Who was she? I got up and began running. I ran all the way back home and went into the house. It seemed like it had been days since I had been in there but only been mere hours. I ran up to my room and logged onto my computer. I got onto Yahoo and researched the name Marie Clair. I got onto the web page of and English newspaper called the Daily Mirror. Apparently she was a zookeeper in Chester zoo and was famous for fighting off a strange animal that was killing all the zebras. I saw a picture of a smiley black haired woman holding a cheetah cub. There was a caption beneath the picture saying "I am relived that the animals in this zoo can finally sleep without the element of danger."

I printed off the article and looked up Chester zoo. I found a map and printed that off too. I readied myself to go on a long journey. I packed an empty bottle and the two pieces of paper in a small lightweight backpack and packed two changes of clothes. I was set on finding this woman. It was my dads dying wish and I planned to honour it. I had no idea on how I was going to cross the Pacific Ocean to get across to England. I had no money so taking a plane was not an option. I then considered swimming and decided that that was a good idea. I had noticed that I didn't get tired very easily in my amazing new form so it would be easy to cross the Ocean in a week. I would drink from fish and get there soon. Or so I planned. I needed to find out what this woman had to do with us and if she was the other or one of the other vampire or vampires. I ran off to the coast line and sprang into the water from a cliff. I dived gracefully into the water and began swimming. It was very easy to get into the swing of swimming. In one week, I managed to cross the Ocean and was in England by then. Now, how to find Marie Clair?

**Lauren's POV**

I no longer felt any pain; I was comfortable and alone in a place that felt too comfortable and peaceful to be death. I was in the field where I died but Thistle wasn't there. I was looking at my body and I saw some tracks leading away from here. I was sure that they were Thistle's and I began to follow them towards the house. I was no longer human or vampire, I was something else and that was very interesting…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter S****even**

**Thistle's POV**

I was now in England and I was thirsty. I needed to drink soon or I was going to completely lose it. I allowed myself to calm and let my senses take over. I had become accustomed to using my senses other than scent over my past week in the water (because you can't smell underwater) and it was a relief to have it back. I smelled the air and caught several scents but discarded the human ones and I followed a trail towards several animal ones.

I jumped a chain link fence and stalked a pack of lions. Wait? Lions? In England? Still, I was too engrossed in the hunt to pay any attention to the animal I was hunting. I then noticed a human in the middle of the pack. The human was in no danger and I could feel that the lions were comfortable to have her in their midst. As I got nearer, I spotted that the human was cradling a lion cub that was near sleep. I then heard the human say, "You know what, Lauren? I really didn't expect you to come back here after what we agreed." Lauren? How did she know dad? "I will give you ten seconds to get out of here or face the consequences." I straightened up and spoke.

"Two things: One, my name is not Lauren. Two, What could you do to get me away from here?"

"Regardless of your name, I want you to get off this land and go somewhere else to do your hunting."

"You are probably in the most dangerous position that a human could possibly be in right now." I answered.

"These lions are perfectly tame."

"I wasn't talking about the lions, I was talking about me."

"You don't stand a chance against me and the lions. Get out now or I'll set them on you."

"Try me." I jousted.

"I really don't want to hurt you."

"And vice versa." I teased.

"This is your last warning." She threatened.

"I'm ready." I accepted.

"You have been warned," she said calmly as she set the complaining cub onto the floor. She then stood up slowly and ran off, I turned because I had lost sight of her and I then saw she was standing inches from my face. I jerked away instinctively and she lifted her arm. She then struck me across the face, hard. And when I say hard, I mean hard. The force of that blow sent me flying twenty meters across the ground and onto an area of gravel. It really hurt and I felt like I had had a cheese grater dragged down my cheek. I was very angry and it didn't help when the stranger yelled. "NEVER, EVER, COME NEAR THIS PLACE AGAIN!" she screamed at me, inches from my ear. All the lions roared, I covered my ears and started crying. I had had a very stressful day and didn't need this. I was tired and scared. I only wanted to feed. I then did something I was obviously becoming accustomed to lately. I passed out.

**Laurens POV**

I tracked her scent and it lead to the cliff. I looked over the edge and saw where she had stood just hours before. What had she done? Had she tried to drown herself? No, she can't have, we don't drown. When we're threatened, our body stops breathing and somehow manages to survive without oxygen, don't ask me how. I floated down the cliff side and onto the water. Her scent was there; still floating inches above the water. It was a faint trail, but it was still there. I followed it, walking about a foot above the water, over to another coast where I picked up the scent again. I followed it to a zoo. This was the right place. I realised that Thistle must have found out about Marie Opel. I wondered how, but I suppose I really didn't care at that moment. I passed through the wall around the zoo and into the nearest enclosure, looking for either Thistle or Marie. Wait. I didn't know if they could see me. I needed to have a little test.

There was a bungalow in the zoo; it was the home of the zoo vets and their children. I drifted through the walls and into one of the children's bedrooms', the child was a young girl, three or four, and I whispered in her ear, creepily,

"Wake up…" I waited, she sat up quickly, staring at me, eyes' wide open. Her mouth was gaping in a wide, noiseless scream. "Hello." I whispered, in a ghostly voice. The noiseless scream became noisy, the whole room shook with the power of it, the noise deafening me and bringing her parents running. I managed to drift back out the room before they saw me, my test complete.

So, humans can see me. Good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Try and understand what this chapter would have looked like from Marie's, or the ominous object that hits Thistle, point of view.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Thistles POV**

When I woke up, I was running. Running on my own running away, running out of time, running fast, and sprinting, dashing, charging running. Ah… I was out of the park and out in the open, running with all my might away from my pursuer that I knew couldn't be far behind. My cheek still hurt; the ghost of the dreaded cheese grater sensation still there. I shuddered at the memory of what had happened then; I could never let her catch me.

For the first time, I noticed that I was barefoot; my slip-ons were still in America. Oh well, I suppose its better this way, it's like when you do gymnastics in school, you need your feet to be free to move and bend when you run like this. I was always rubbish at gym, I was scared that I would break my neck when I did a backwards roll or fall off the bench if I did a spin. Dad was never much help, I confided in him once but he never replied; he acted like it didn't matter that I was getting teased in seventh grade because I was uncool enough to actually _try_ when we did street dancing. I'd like to see Nisole and Abena snigger at me now; I'd break their scrawny legs and tear out their perfect hair. That'd teach them.

I froze. I didn't move, make a sound or even bother to complete the trivial task of breathing. I had heard a noise; something small enough to pass completely unnoticed by human ears and I had hardly heard it. It had been a snap, the crack of a twig snapping when its load finally becomes too much for it to bear. I swiveled noiselessly, staring at the place that it had come from, an old oak tree.

Something hit me, it was powerful and graceful and disturbingly accurate with its iron grip. It snarled at me and every sense in my body screamed at me to run and get away from is as fast as I could, but some other force kept me rooted to the ground.

"I'm not scared of you!" I shouted, but I was.

"Yes, you are." It growled at me.

A sudden idea sparked into my head. "Marie, leave her alone!" I yelled, but it wasn't me saying it, it was another thing in my head, forcing me to say something that I didn't want to say. "You're Marie?" I asked at my own will.

"What?" She growled at me. "Who are you?"

"Thistle." I answered "Lauren" replied the other force.

"Last names?" she demanded.

"Night," both I and the other force replied at nearly the same time, so it came out as, "Ninight." He he. "Shut up!" said the other force that I will now display in italics. _"Leave her to me." _"I'm not a kid; I can stage my own arguments." I argued _"Please, I don't want you to get hurt." _"Oh, right, and I can't have any life experience, I suppose." _"Just be quiet, or I'll tell her all your darkest secrets." _My heart started hammering "Like what?" I challenged _"Like your insane crush on __Taylor Lautner__."_ "***GASP*** How do you know about that?" _"I'm in your head, I know all" _"I'll just shut up now." I answered and fell silent as the woman stared at us (well, me I suppose.)

"You are completely mad." She declared, as if she had only just realized this.

"_I know all about you." _he began, _"I know you once loved a vampire called Lauren and that you hated him at first."_ The lady went a slightly pinker shade of white, as if ashamed to admit it.

"So?" she challenged, staring at me defiantly, "what does that prove?" he continued.

"_He had been hunting your animals and you actually tied to kill him for it."_ She looked at the ground and frowned, trying to piece it all together. _"But the he saved your life and you forgave him for being ruthless and monstrous."_

"I could have got out of that barn by myself." She protested weakly but knew she was beaten.

"_You told him all about your life and took him to a place that remains only known by two humanoids."_

"Well, you know about it." She said, "That makes more that two."

"_No, it doesn't," _he argued._ "You and me." _We walked towards her_. "Marie, it's me." _We waited for her reaction. _"I'm Lauren."_

**Laurens POV**

I ran outside, searching for any trace of a scent. I ran around like a madman, searching for her, anything, so whipped up that I forgot how to search properly, how to concentrate and routinely check each square meter once, in a pattern. As luck would have it, I did find her scent, but only by chance. I followed her scent over a chain link fence and into an enclosure. I saw her body, on the floor. She was unconscious and looked like she was going to stay that way for a while. There was another person in the enclosure, a vampire. One of the most dangerous in the world. Marie Opel. Marie looked angry, she was approaching Thistle with her teeth bared and looked at her neck curiously, hungrily. Oh, no. If you haven't yet put the pieces together and realized what Marie was planning, I'll spell it out for you. S-H-E W-A-S G-O-I-N-G T-O F-E-E-D F-R-O-M T-H-I-S-T-L-E. O.K., there was no way on this unforgiving planet that I could let that happen. I lunged at Marie and tried to push her away but my hand just slid through her like nothing. I tried to get her to see me but it was like I wasn't there. WHAT? I had just done a test! Humans can see me! I lent down over Thistle and talked to her

"Run!" I was desperate, but her eyes never opened. Marie was looming over her and descending "Now!" I yelled.

Without opening her eyes, she sprang up, pushed a startled Marie away and began running, full tilt towards the gate. I sighed with un-measurable relief and ran after her, her eyes were still shut and she was running faster that I had ever seen anyone run before. But she was still unconscious.

"Wake up!" I demanded, and her eyes flew open. She looked around and was frightened but thankfully did not stop. She froze as a twig cracked in a tree five meters away. "Stay still!" I whispered to her as I cold sense Marie staring from that tree. She crouched and sprung, flying towards Thistle and grabbing her arms, she landed fast and glared at her. "Stay still" I pleaded as Marie bared her teeth in a threatening way.

"I'm not scared of you!" She shouted, but she was.

"Yes, you are." It growled at her.

A sudden idea sparked into my head. "Marie, leave her alone!" I yelled, and Thistle said it.

"You're Marie?" She asked by herself.

"What?" She growled at me. "Who are you?"

"Thistle." She answered, "Lauren" I said.

"Last names?" she demanded.

"Night," both I and she replied at nearly the same time, so it came out as, "Ninight." "Shut up!" I said, and I will now display what I say in italics. _"Leave her to me."_ "I'm not a kid, I can stage my own arguments she argued _"Please, I don't want you to get hurt."_ I pleaded." "Oh, right, so I don't get to have any life experience I suppose." She answered. _"Be quiet, or I'll tell her all your darkest secrets."_ I threatened. "Like what?" she asked. _"Like…"_ I searched her head. _"Your insane crush on Taylor Lauren."_ She gasped. "How do you know about that?" _"I'm in your head, I know all,"_ I replied. "I'll just shut up now" she said, falling silent at last. The woman stared at her.

"You are completely mad." She declared, as if she had only just realized this.

"_I know all about you." _I began, _"I know you once loved a vampire called Lauren and that you hated him at first."_ Marie went a slightly pinker shade of white, as if ashamed to admit it.

"So?" she challenged, staring at me defiantly, "what does that prove?" I continued.

"_He had been hunting your animals and you actually tied to kill him for it."_ She looked at the ground and frowned, trying to piece it all together. _"But the he saved your life and you forgave him for being ruthless and monstrous."_

"I could have got out of that barn by myself." She protested weakly but knew she was beaten. No, she couldn't have.

"_You told him all about your life and took him to a place that remains only known by two humanoids."_

"Well, you know about it." She said, "That makes more that two."

"_No, it doesn't,"_ I argued._ "You and me." _We walked towards her_. "Marie, it's me." _We waited for her reaction. _"I'm Lauren."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Thistles POV**

"WHAT?" she exploded emotionally in a bomb of grief, frustration, anger, disbelief and sadness. "Is this some kind of cruel joke?" she demanded.

"_No,"_ he protested, losing his cool entirely. _"I just look different because... because…"_

"LIAR!" she screamed and she lunged at me, grabbing hold of my shoulders, striking my neck with her teeth; channeling all of her aggression into that one lethal bite. She was trying to crush mo esophagus and windpipe, I didn't normally need air but I was young an tried to get air as I panicked, looking back I suppose that I could have lived if I hadn't _tried_ to breath. Well, it would be quick and very, very painful. I screamed in unbridled agony as her venom fought its way along my bloodstream and my lungs screamed in protest for air as I was starved of the oxygen that I unknowingly didn't need.

I was dying, and this cruel stranger didn't seem to care. Quite the opposite actually, she really seemed to enjoy my screams of terror and agony and she smiled as I collapsed to the floor. She released my neck and I tried to get oxygen but it was useless now; the damage had been done.

She cackled wildly as I writhed in pain on the floor and she bent down to my ear. "Any last words?" she sneered.

"_Yes. Alma Ayudante."_ He whispered as I gasped for worthless air and closed my eyes, giving up to the endless pain and oxygen starvation. I took my last breath that day and cried heavily; because it was all WRONG! I could feel my life slipping away, I'm sorry Dad; I failed you.

"NO!" Marie screamed, and Thistle Night died.

**Laurens POV **

It all happened so fast from then on. Marie lunged at Thistle and bit her, hard. Thistle fell over backwards and went onto the floor, writhing in pain and frustration. Marie tightened her grip, shredding Thistles last chances of survival. Thistle screamed the noise tearing through the night like a knife made of icy glass that made me shudder. I felt so useless, I couldn't do anything! I paced around them and let out a frustrated scream of anger. Thistle fell to the floor, lying still apart from her eyes, darting around, taking in every detail of her surroundings. She was absolutely terrified.

"Any last words?" Marie sneered in her ear.

"_Yes,"_ I replied through poor thistles lips, _"Alma Ayudante"_ I looked at the expression on Maries face, watched it change from a smug grin to a gasp of regret as she realized what she had done.

"NO!" she screamed as Thistles eyes dulled and her chest rose and fell for the last time.

That was it.

She was dead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Thistles POV**

Well, what can I say? Dying doesn't hurt. I was floating above the ground; I was weightless and so much more free. I wasn't held by the normal bounds that the living were. I looked around. Oh, drat, that woman was there, looking at something lying on the floor; something beautifully sculpted with a complexion so pearly white that it looked like it was made out of crystal. Its eyes were a disturbing dull shade of green. I looked at its hair, it was truly two tones, blonde all the way down and jet black from the roots to about her forehead. She had tried to cover up her true beauty; she was applying garish fakeness to hide what she really was and it was upsetting.

Wait… that was _me!!!_ No, it couldn't be… That predator on the floor was truly beautiful and looked impressively fierce. There was no denying the likeness to me, the color of the eyes and the shape of the mouth; fanged or not.

I was distracted by a ripple I saw in the air about 30 feet away. I crouched down and stared at that space, unmoving but I felt so serene that I didn't bother to bare my teeth. I then gasped as a familiar figure started to walk uncertainly towards me, looking at me with a curious excited stare. I straightened up and grinned right back at him.

"Yes," I answered his silent question with so much excitement that I could barely contain myself. "It is me, Dad." And I ran up to him and flung my arms around his neck in a strangling hug.

**Laurens POV**

I kept looking at her for a few more minutes, not quite able to believe what I ha just bore witness to. Marie had frozen in the same position for a while, staring down at Thistles beautiful corpse. I waited there for abut an hour until I had to accept what I had seen as truth. I shook myself out of the trance I had fallen into and looked around.

Well. What to do now? Life seemed meaningless without Thistle. I began walking around in no particular direction, head whirling from loneliness and confusion.

As I was walking, my life flashed before my eyes, starting at the beginning. As a child, I had become a vampire by being a seventh son of a seventh son (this works for daughters too). I had killed all my other brothers and one sister when I had totally lost control at thirteen. I had wandered the streets of San Francisco and killed all forty three idiots that had attacked me. I had been caught off guard by Marie, who had been hunting in the area. She had tried to rip my head off (sorry for all those out there that can't handle a bit of blood) but – as you can imagine – Vampires are a bit tougher than humans so I had fought back.

When our eyes had met, we didn't know what happened but something just clicked and we had realized we were meant to be together (yeah, I know. Corny or what?). It was weird because we don't physically stop aging until we reach twenty five or so, and she was ten years younger than me, so she was about four at the time. We stayed together until we both looked the same age and then we ran away into the country. Things were peaceful for a long time until she had gone hunting one night. She had gone into a barn and somehow got locked inside. The barn had – coincidentally (!) – got set on fire. I had burst in and saved her life. She had then truly fallen in love with me, as I had with her and so we began a life together. Ten months later, we had a child.

Marie had fallen out with me, big time, and as a means of making peace, I had agreed to let her name the baby. She had chosen the name Thistle because, I quote; 'that brat is as unwelcome in my life as a thistle in a meadow of grass.' (Since _when_ do people compare their life to _grass?_)

She had run away, I had raised the child and we are back to where we are now.

I was pulled back into reality and began walking again. I saw a glimmer in the distance and ran towards it; figuring that if it was dangerous, it didn't matter because I was already dead.

I ran for a while, nearing the unidentified still object and stopping as I looked at it. It was a girl, looking around and stopping when she saw Thistles body on the floor. I looked more closely at the girls features and smiled broadly as I recognized the face I had feared would be taken from my life forever.

"Yes," She answered my silent question "It is me, Dad." And she ran at me and we hugged each other for all we were worth, so glad that I had her back that we both cried tears of pure joy until we couldn't cry any more and the sun had set for the end of an old life and the beginning of a new chapter.


End file.
